


Purple Haze

by MrBluey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Prelude, Snipers, Talon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBluey/pseuds/MrBluey
Summary: Oli wouldn’t dare say she was friends with Widowmaker.





	Purple Haze

Oli wouldn’t dare say she was friends with Widowmaker.

The only one who did so was Sombra, and her very existence always seemed to annoy, or downright anger Widowmaker. Not many people could get away with angering her and live to tell about it. She had seen the Violet sniper snuffing out the lives of elite talon operatives solely on the basis of being mildly inconvenienced with them, or sometimes just because she was frustrated or bored.

Either Sombra’s proclamation of friendship had some merit after all. Or she simply had yet to be on the receiving end of the Widow's full fury.  
Regardless, even that strange relationship wasn’t something Oli would call a ‘friendship’.

No, not a friendship. Oli’s relationship with Widowmaker was much simpler than that. She just had to do her job properly as to not become the Violet snipers next living target practise.

Officially, Oli was the Widow’s private spotter in name. Not that the sniper needed one most of the time, she proved relentlessly efficient even without all of her equipment, so a spotter wasn’t something she appeared to need nor particularly want. A butler on the other hand. That seemed to prove much more useful to her. So that's what Oli became. The Violet snipers personal spotter the few times it was needed, and an arrant girl whenever she wasn’t.

Not that it was necessarily bad in any way. Most of the ‘tasks’ she was given were rather harmless and simple: _“Clean this, get this, fix this, change this.”_ Etc and etc.  
At the start it was minor tasks like. _“Make sure that the mission reports and documents are delivered.”_ And _“Prepare my luggage and equipment for the next operation.”_ Indeed, these were quite simple tasks that gave her full pay for front line services whilst still staying on base.

Though as weeks became months, the tasks became increasingly more important and quite a lot more intimate. _“Clean and oil my rifle.” “Order tickets and travel arrangements to my estate.” “Acquire me a bottle of Château lafite, use my card.”_ Tasks like these became a commonplace in her daily routine. And although it wasn’t remotely what she initially agreed upon in her employment contract, she honestly couldn't say that she was too bothered by it.  
And at least she still got to use her military expertise in sniping every once in a while.

Even when she wasn’t handling the weapon herself, the thrill and excitement she felt was quite intoxicating; as she laid completely still on top of an old abandoned building at the forest outskirts of Copenhagen. Oli had been lying there for the past 3 hours, scouting out the area together with Widowmaker, who laid less than a meter besides her. The Violet sniper only showing the vaguest signs of life as she observed their target though her scope with a trained golden eye, ready to take the shot as soon as the kill order finally reached them though the chain of command.

It was almost completely silent. Only the sound of the faraway city life served as a soft ambience to the otherwise oddly peaceful affair. Oli could see her own breath puff out in a soft cloud as she laid there, only ever moving to lift her binoculars to scout the surrounding area. Raising her binoculars, she saw the siluet their target strolling about inside of the apartment placed nearly 3 kilometers away from their position.

‘Talon defect’ their target profile said. Not that Widowmaker had cared any. She always made Oli read out only the most essential aspects of the target profile, as to not add more fuel to the Widow’s ever growing restlessness before an operation.

Well. Not that Oli cared much about the details herself.  
Then, finally. After the long serene buildup, the final act could begin. And the play would soon come to an end.

_“Mactans, Spotter’three’o’niner, you are permitted to engage.”_

As these emotionally detached words finally reached Oli’s ears, only a split second went by before she spoke the ever so anticipated word to the deadly sniper besides her.

“Fire.”

The Widow’s kiss was by far the most elegant weapon Oli had ever seen, let alone ever held. But that did not mean that the rifle lacked in power, far from it. A quick muzzle flash lit up the dark rooftop. The riffle kicking back, shifting the Violet snipers body ever so slightly as a subdued echo went through the surrounding forest.

And just as abruptly as it began, it ended.

A thin trail of smoke exiting the barrel served as the only prove of the shot that were just fired. Widowmaker did not chamber a second round, there was no need to. The window leading into the apartment kitchen could be seen shattering but a few seconds after. The bullet painting the surrounding furniture red as it bore straight through the target’s skull.

The Violet sniper let out a long held breath, uttering her first words in hours. “Manifique~.”

Oli just activated her earphone and reported the kill. “Target code: Zulu’four’fiver has been eliminated, please confirm.”

_"...Target has been successfully eliminated. ETA at extraction zone in 7 minutes, do you copy?”_

“Copy that. Spotter’three’o’niner out.”

Oli deactivated her earphone and began to rise from her position, feeling both sore but exited after the successful operation. Widowmaker skilfully removed any trace of their existence as she prepared their rappel at the side of the building, she turned and looked towards Oli with a tiny hint of a sinister smile.

“A rather exquisite evening, wouldn’t you say Chérie?”

She didn’t wait for a response as she started descending down the wall.

No. Oli wouldn’t dare say that she was friends with Widowmaker. But maybe she dared say the deadly woman somehow welcomed her presence. The idea made Oli smile a little as she follow the Widow into the night.


End file.
